nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
NetHack 1.3d
NetHack 1.3d is the first public release of NetHack. Mike Stephenson published it to the Usenet newsgroup comp.sources.games and the moderator approved it in July 1987. Availability Google Groups has archived NetHack 1.3d; but the original source is more easily obtained from UUNet at ftp://ftp.uu.net/usenet/comp.sources.games/volume2/nethack/. The partXX.Z files in that directory are NetHack 1.3d; patch1.Z is the patch for NetHack 1.4f. Ali Harlowhttp://www.juiblex.co.uk/nethack/front.html has a NetHack 1.3d distribution at http://www.juiblex.co.uk/nethack/source/nethack-1.3d.tar.gz. Wikihack has files from this distribution available for browsing and annotation. The original sources don't compile anymore on modern systems, therefor Sascha Wilde slightly modified the source so that it compiles and runs on nowadays GNU/Linux systems. This version is available at http://sha-bang.de/index.php?page=18_nethack. Significant changes * Support for MS-DOS derived from PC Hack. * A primitive form of IBMgraphics is supported. * The giant, demon lord and demon prince join the bestiary. * Several monsters are replaced, subject to compile-time options. * The wizard of Yendor can revive after being killed. * Demons leave corpses (this was later removed). * Many new objects, including lots of weapons and the first spellbooks. * The adventurer can get Excalibur. * Spells appear for the first time. * New classes: Samurai, Ninja, Priest, Valkyrie, Elf, and Healer. The Speleologist role is called Archeologist for the first time, apparently to free the S for the Samurai. * Throne rooms join the special room list. * Fountains and thrones appear for the first time. * New traps: magic trap, squeaky board, web, spiked pit, level teleporter, anti-magic field, and rust trap. * Prayer is now useful. * Self-polymorph appears for the first time. The adventurer The player may choose from these roles: * Archeologist * Cave-(wo)man * Elf * Fighter * Healer * Knight * Ninja * Priest * Samurai * Tourist * Valkyrie * Wizard All classes permit male and female adventurers, except the Valkyrie which must be female. The adventurer has experience, hit points, magical energy, armor class, and strength. He may advance to experience level 14. The initial pet is a little dog. Dungeon features The dungeon in NetHack 1.3d has no branches; there is one way up and one way down. The first 25 levels or so consist of rooms, and beyond that, the adventurer encounters mazes. The deepest dungeon level is 40. Dungeon level 30 and deeper are designated as "Hell". Entering hell without fire resistance, or losing it once there, is an instadeath. One can lose fire resistance by taking off the ring or by losing one's polymorph; this version does not have gremlins. These levels have only up-stairs, and the only way to enter is by level teleportation. Special rooms are throne rooms, swamps, vaults, beehives, crypts, treasure zoos, and shops. Special features are pools, fountains, and thrones. Traps are: * bear trap * arrow trap * dart trap * trapdoor * teleportation trap * pit * sleeping gas trap * magic trap * squeaky board * web * spiked pit * level teleporter * anti-magic field * rust trap The Amulet of Yendor is found in the posession of the wizard of Yendor in a maze level. He is in a small room in the center of the maze, surrounded by water and accompanied by a hell hound. Other maze levels have wands of wishing tucked under a boulder in a dead-end square. (Yes, there's more than one.) Since NetHack 3.1.0, one version of Medusa's lair has a random wand in a similar spot, commemorating the former location of the wand of wishing. Bestiary New monsters are indicated in boldface. Some new monsters replace old ones, depending on compile-time options. The following monsters may be encountered: Objects New objects are indicated in boldface. Artifacts NetHack 1.3d has two artifacts. Any two handed sword may be named Orcrist and will do d10 extra points damage to orcs. There can even be more than one Orcrist. Excalibur is new to NetHack 1.3d. The method of obtaining it is different from modern versions. One must first name a long sword Excalibur and then #dip it into a fountain. Excalibur has no special properties, but when so dipped, it becomes +5 (if not already higher) and rustproof, and any curse is removed. As with Orcrist, there can be more than one Excalibur. Although crowning exists, it does not grant Excalibur. Amulets Only the Amulet of Yendor and the cheap plastic imitation exist in NetHack 1.3d. Food Food items in NetHack 1.3d are: * food ration * tripe ration * pancake * dead lizard * fortune cookie * carrot * slice of pizza * cream pie * tin * orange * apple * pear * melon * banana * candy bar * egg * clove of garlic * lump of royal jelly * corpse (called dead foo rather than foo corpse) The tin did not contain the remains of monsters, but rather a randomly-chosen food such as peaches or, if the adventurer is lucky, spinach. The dead lizard is a found object rather than a corpse; live lizards do not exist in NetHack 1.3d. It otherwise has its modern properties in this version. Weapons Weapons in NetHack 1.3d are: * arrow * sling bullet * crossbow bolt * dart * shuriken * rock * boomerang * mace * axe * flail * long sword * two handed sword * dagger * worm tooth * crysknife * aklys * bardiche * bec de corbin * bill-guisarme * club * fauchard * glaive * guisarme * halberd * lucern hammer * javelin * katana * lance * morning star * partisan * ranseur * scimitar * spetum * broad sword * short sword * trident * voulge * spear * bow * sling * crossbow Tools Tools in NetHack 1.3d are: * whistle * leash * magic whistle * expensive camera * ice box * pick-axe * magic marker * stethoscope * can opener The ice box is the only container. Then as now, it preserved corpses, and was generally too heavy (and too rare) to be useful for inventory management. Armor Armor items in NetHack 1.3d are: * helmet * plate mail * splint mail * banded mail * chain mail * scale mail * ring mail * studded leather armor * elfin chain mail * bronze plate mail * crystal plate mail * leather armor * elven cloak * shield * pair of gloves Potions Potions in NetHack 1.3d are: * potion of restore strength * potion of gain energy * potion of booze * potion of invisibility * potion of fruit juice * potion of healing * potion of paralysis * potion of monster detection * potion of object detection * potion of sickness * potion of confusion * potion of gain strength * potion of speed * potion of blindness * potion of gain level * potion of extra healing * potion of levitation * potion of hallucination * potion of holy water Scrolls Scrolls in NetHack 1.3d are: * scroll of mail (unconditional, even though mail daemon is dependent on MAIL) * scroll of enchant armor * scroll of destroy armor * scroll of confuse monster * scroll of scare monster * scroll of blank paper * scroll of remove curse * scroll of enchant weapon * scroll of damage weapon * scroll of create monster * scroll of taming * scroll of genocide * scroll of light * scroll of teleportation * scroll of gold detection * scroll of food detection * scroll of identify * scroll of magic mapping * scroll of amnesia * scroll of fire * scroll of punishment The scroll of damage weapon acts as the modern scroll of enchant weapon does when cursed. The scroll of genocide acts, in all cases, as the modern blessed scroll; but most symbols refer to only one monster anyway. Wands Wands in NetHack 1.3d are: * wand of light * wand of secret door detection * wand of create monster * wand of wishing * wand of striking * wand of nothing * wand of slow monster * wand of speed monster * wand of undead turning * wand of polymorph * wand of cancellation * wand of teleportation * wand of make invisible * wand of probing (if PROBING defined at compile time) * wand of digging * wand of magic missile * wand of fire * wand of sleep * wand of cold * wand of death Spellbooks The entire category of spellbooks is new in NetHack 1.3d. All exist only if SPELLS is defined at compile time. Spellbooks in NetHack 1.3d are: * spellbook of magic missile * spellbook of fireball * spellbook of sleep * spellbook of cone of cold * spellbook of finger of death * spellbook of healing * spellbook of detect monsters * spellbook of force bolt * spellbook of light * spellbook of confuse monster * spellbook of cure blindness * spellbook of slow monster * spellbook of create monster * spellbook of detect food * spellbook of haste self * spellbook of cause fear * spellbook of cure sickness * spellbook of detect unseen * spellbook of extra healing * spellbook of charm monster * spellbook of levitation * spellbook of restore strength * spellbook of invisibility * spellbook of detect treasure * spellbook of dig * spellbook of remove curse * spellbook of magic mapping * spellbook of identify * spellbook of turn undead * spellbook of polymorph * spellbook of create familiar * spellbook of teleport away * spellbook of cancellation * spellbook of genocide Rings Rings in NetHack 1.3d are: * ring of adornment * ring of teleportation * ring of regeneration * ring of searching * ring of see invisible * ring of stealth * ring of levitation * ring of poison resistance * ring of aggravate monster * ring of hunger * ring of fire resistance * ring of cold resistance * ring of protection from shape changers * ring of conflict * ring of gain strength * ring of increase damage * ring of protection * ring of warning * ring of teleport control Because charisma does not exist in NetHack 1.3d, the ring of adornment is a useless item. Gems Gems in NetHack 1.3d are: * dilithium crystal * diamond * ruby * sapphire * emerald * turquoise stone * aquamarine stone * tourmaline stone * topaz stone * opal stone * garnet stone * amethyst stone * agate stone * onyx stone * jasper stone * jade stone and worthless pieces of blue, red, yellow, and green glass. Other items Other items not appearing in the above categories are: * heavy iron ball * iron chain * enormous rock It is not possible to pick up an iron chain, nor can they be generated from iron golems, because these do not exist in NetHack 1.3d. Category:History